megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sprites Inc
Sprites Inc is a website dedicated to archive sprites, mainly from Mega Man games. Story The site was founded by Mega Man fans Nightmare Zero and Heat Man in 2003 as a combination of their archives, and while it wasn't at all complete, or in cases, even ripped well, it had near every major character on it and was always expanding with their own sprite rips and submissions from other fans. Before the site that hosted it, Planet Mega Man, ended up being deleted in 2005 due to a series of events, Heat Man approached ACE_Spark (who did many contributions to the site) about him not wanting to continue the site anymore and asked if he would instead. ACE accepted, but the entire site had to be started from the beginning twice for several reasons, such as the lack of backups and server problems. In 2008 Sprites Inc added a Castlevania section, and in 2014 a Media Room section was added for other contents like tutorials and savestates. Games Sprites Inc created some fan games that are available in the site, the most popular being the Mega Man Christmas Carol series. 'Mega Man Christmas Carol' The first game of the series, a flash game based on the classic story A Christmas Carol. In the game, the player can select four Robot Masters (or Christmas Masters) on a stage select screen, fighting against Jacob Marley and the Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present, and Future. They don't have stages, only small rooms before the boss. The game has no achievements to get, only medals. The game later gained an improved Remix version. 'Mega Man Christmas Carol 2' The sequel to the first game. The player fights against four brand new bosses: Tiny Tim (alongside Bob Cratchit), Scrooge, Want, and Ignorance. It starts in a teleport room, in an unknown place (most likely in Wily's fortress). After the player has defeated the Robot Masters, the final battle awaits. One possible ending to see, but with different characters. 'Mega Man Christmas Carol Remix' A remade version of the first game. The game is based on the second game's engine, but it's basically the first game. Has a lot of enhancements, additions and others. The bosses also have gained back their unused attacks, and got a lot of improvements, like Present laughing before the battle starts. The stage select is back, and the bosses have new mugshots. Instead of the first game's "skipping to the final boss", the player now actually gets a cutscene before the fortress stages, like in the classic games (Mega Man 2-10). It's Santa's Grotto Fortress, to fight new bosses! The game has 14 achievements and 7 medals to unlock. 10 possible endings are in the game. Quint's Revenge Series Quint's Revenge is a fan game loosely based off of Mega Man II for the Game Boy. It stars Quint, who has different abilities such as ducking and dashing. It was released in May, 2015. A sequel, Quint's Revenge 2 - War of the Gems, is in development, and will feature more original content and remastered Robot Masters from the series. ''Mega Man Revolution Remix'' Mega Man Revolution is a fan project originally created by Fifth Independent. In 2015, the project was taken over by Sprites Inc and entitled as Mega Man Revolution Remix in order to improve the quality of the game, design-wise, graphically, and musically in additional making Proto Man a playable character. It is expected to be re-released sometime in 2017. Make a Good Mega Man Level Make a Good Mega Man Level is a game developed by the community, with co-operation with the website Talkhaus, built out of user submitted stages and compiled together by SnoruntPyro with Blyka's GameMaker engine. The game features 20 user submitted stages, 6 Wily levels developed by the contest's judges, as well as bonuses unlocked through completing certain tasks in the game, making it one of the largest Mega Man fan games in history. A sequel has been announced with a completely remade engine, a more user-friendly method of submitting levels, and is expected to reach a wider audience. External links *Sprites Inc. *Sprites Inc Wiki Category:Fanon